The Cloud
by Hannah554
Summary: A sequel to Virus, you don't have to read that one to understand this one. When a strange anomaly surrounds Sam and Janet they disappear. Can the rest of SG1 find them and can Sam and Janet survive. JackSam DanielJanet
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to Virus, you don't have to read that to understand this one but it might help. Please read and review, let me know what you think.

The Cloud

Chapter 1

Jack ran into the gate room, Daniel and Teal'c were right behind him. SG1, 3, 6 and 7 were being sent through the gate to back up SG4 who had gotten themselves into a huge fire fight with a bunch of Goau'ld on P4X 573. They entered the gate room and saw the other teams as well as Janet's medical team already running through the gate room. Sam and Janet ran up to Jack.

"Okay Janet stay close to Sam, let's move"

They all ran up the ramp and within minutes had joined the other teams in the fire fight. Jack watched as Sam and Janet ran over to one of the soldiers who had taken a staff blast. There was an explosion next to him and he diverted his attention back to the fight. He fired from his position behind a rock. Daniel was firing next to him and Jack noticed he kept sparing glances over to where Janet and Sam were taking cover behind another rock. Janet was tending to the wounded soldier and Sam was firing at the Goau'ld and helping Janet when she needed help.

Jack couldn't blame Daniel; this was the first time Janet had been caught up in a fire fight with since they started seeing each other. Jack had been the same when he had first started seeing Sam after she had been exposed to the virus that had almost killed both her and Daniel. It was the events that day that had made Sam, Janet, Daniel and himself realise the extent of their feelings for each other and pushed them all into acting on them. Jack had constantly kept watching over Sam when they got into dangerous situations after that but he had gotten used to it now. He knew Sam could take care of herself and if he didn't concentrate on what he was doing it was him who was going to end up in trouble.

"Focus Daniel, Sam will look after Janet" Daniel nodded and started firing his weapon again.

About half an hour later all the Goau'ld had been killed and the fight was over. They had suffered a number of injuries but no one had died. The injured were being taken through the stargate and everyone was starting to head home. Sam and Janet walked up to them and Janet immediately walked over to Daniel who pulled her into a hug. Jack smiled and turned to the rest of his team.

"Head Count" he said cheerfully "12345, yep everyone's here. Now raise you're hand if you're injured" Sam and Janet both smiled and Teal'c just raised his eyebrow.

"What do we do if our arms are injured?"

Everyone laughed and started to head back toward the stargate. Janet left Daniel's side and caught up with Sam I front of them and the two of them started talking excitedly about something.

"You know it worries me when those two start talking like that whan we can't hear them" Jack said to Daniel who smiled and nodded.

"Me to"

Jack thought back to 2 months ago, after returning through the stargate after the viral outbreak they had done the usual post mission stuff and then Jack and Sam had been summoned to General Hammond's office. They had both known exactly what it was about and had been more than a little nervous.

General Hammond had greeted them both with a smile and told them to sit down. After he had reminded them both to breathe he had informed them that he had spoken to the president and he had agreed that due to the classified nature of their work and the fact that SG1 more than any other team had practically given up having a life to be able to do their job, exceptions would be made for the SGC in terms of the fraternisation rules. He had then smiled and told them knew of a few other people who would be very happy at the news.

Teal'c stopped suddenly and both Daniel and Jack turned to him.

"Teal'c?" Sam and Janet stopped and looked back when they heard Jack say Teal'cs name"

"Something approaches" he said simply. Everyone listened and they could hear a constant low pitch tone which was getting louder. A wisp appeared came into view and was heading straight for them. It quickly enveloped Sam and Janet and who looked around them and each other curiously. They then looked over to the others and suddenly disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews here's chapter 2 please let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

"Sir I'm telling you the purple cloud thing appeared out of nowhere, it surrounded them and then they vanished" Jack was getting frustrated now. He, Daniel and Teal'c had searched the area where Sam and Janet had disappeared for 15 minutes and found no sign of them or the cloud. They had decided to come back to the SGC to get some help searching the planet and maybe a bunch of scientists to figure out how they disappeared in the first place.

"Okay I'll have SG2 get ready to head out and I'll see if any members of the other teams who aren't injured are willing to go with you, now why don't all of you get cleaned up and you can head back to the planet in half an hour"

Jack was about to protest that he was fine and wanted to go back now but the look on General Hammonds face told him that any protest was pointless. He turned and grabbed Daniel's arm noticing that he had other ideas and pulled him out of the room.

"Daniel, there's no point in arguing; he's made up his mind. Let's just get cleaned up and grab something to eat"

Daniel nodded his head reluctantly and the two of them headed down to the lockers followed by Teal'c.

Janet and Sam found themselves standing in what looked like some sort of underground cavern.

"What happened, where are we"

"Looks like we're underground" Sam said as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Okay how did we get here?"

"My guess is that cloud transported us here somehow"

"Great, how do we get back?"

"I don't know, let's take a look around" Sam gestured to a tunnel leading out of the cavern.

They had been searching for Sam and Janet for over an hour and had sill found no clue to their whereabouts. Teal'c was growing more and more concerned for his friends. Daniel was to his left and Jack was just up ahead of them. In the last few months the team had grown closer than they had ever been for and Teal'c had even taken to using their first names. Jack had pointed out that with everyone else in the group now on a first name basis, it sounded silly for him to still be referring to his friends by the title and surname.

"Hey!" Teal'c and Daniel hurried to Jack's side after hearing his voice.

"What is it?"

"There's someone in there"

Teal'c and Daniel looked to where Jack was pointing in the trees and could vaguely make out the shape of a person.

"Hey, you can come out we're not going to hurt you" Daniels voice was quiet and reassuring. The person in the trees came forward, it was a young boy.

"Hi I'm Daniel, this is Jack and Teal'c, what's your name?"

"Loman"

"Loman it's very nice to meet you, where are your parents?"

"At home"

"Can you take us to them?" Loman looked like he was thinking about this for a moment and then nodded his head and turned around heading deeper into the trees. Teal'c heard Jack radio SG2 to let them know what was going on and then the three of them followed Loman.

Loman took them to a small cave entrance and went inside to where there was a door and walked inside.

"Mommy, Daddy I found these people in the woods. They said they want to talk to you"

"Loman go play in your room" the woman said standing up, the man also stood up and moved in front of the woman, they both had worried expressions.

"We're not here to hurt you we just wanted to ask you some questions" Daniel said calmly. Both people seemed to relax a little "I'm Daniel this is Jack and Teal'c"

"I'm Grelen and this is my wife Tiera"

"Grelen tow of our friends disappeared a little while ago" Teal'c saw the recognition cross both their faces as Jack explained their situation "Do you know where they might be?"

"Were they taken by the cloud?"

"Yes they were"

"Then you're friends are lost to you"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait, here's the next chapterI hope you enjoy it, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

"What do you mean they are lost to us, where did the cloud take them?" Jack asked

"We do not know, all we do know is that no one who has been taken by the cloud has ever returned"

"So other people have been taken?"

"Yes many"

"Is there any pattern to it?" Daniel asked

"No, the cloud floats around and just takes people"

"How many other people are there?" Jack asked a little surprised that there were any people living on this planet when they had been here for hours and not seen anyone.

"A few hundred I believe, they all live in caves like this one"

"Is there anything that attracts it?"

"Not that we know of. Why would you want to attract it?"

"So we can find our people"

"Everyone on this planet has lost people to the cloud, you have to learn to accept that your friends are gone"

"Well we're not quite ready to give up on them yet"

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had spent an hour talking to Grelen and Tierra finding out everything they could about the cloud. They had then reported what they had learned to General Hammond through the stargate and started looking for the cloud. They had been searching for hours when they headed back to the stargate to once again report in to the SGC. When they got back to the stargate they saw some of the search party heading through the gate.

"Whoa where are they going?"

"Back to earth"

"But we haven't found Sam and Janet yet!" Jack said loudly, struggling to control his anger and the volume of his voice.

"I'm aware of that but those are the people who were involved in the fire fight earlier, they're tired and half of them were hurt. They need to rest"

"We were involved the same fight and we're still here!" Daniel yelled.

"No ones giving up on them, SG2 are still here and so are a few of the others, we'll keep looking"

Jack looked and Daniel who sighed and looked defeated "Sorry" he said quietly before turning and walking back into the trees. Teal'c quickly followed after him to keep him from getting himself into trouble.

"Let General Hammond know we're still looking" Jack said before turning and running to catch up with Daniel and Teal'c.

Sam and Janet had been walking around the tunnels for hours and Janet was really starting to worry now.

"Let's take 5" Sam said and they both sat down and leant against the wall. "Don't worry we'll get out of here"

Janet just nodded her head and closed her eyes, she was tired, the fire fight had used up all of her energy and she had had to spend the last few hours walking round some underground tunnels.

"What do you suppose the others are doing right now?" she asked casually and Sam smiled.

"Jack and Daniel are probably driving everyone mad looking for us and Teal'cs probably using all his energy to restrain himself form bashing both their heads together"

That made Janet smile and she felt a little better as she imagined Teal'c grabbing Jack's and Daniel's head and bashing them together.

They both got back up and continued down the tunnel, they walked into a large cavern, as they walked inside they heard a voice coming through what they guessed was some sort of intercom.

"My name is Jaden I like you was brought here by the cloud. I however and decided to make use of this environment, I have set several traps around these tunnels and can see and hear everything that takes place down here. You will die for my entertainment and if by some miracle you are able to survive the many traps I have other ways to make sure you die"

"Why do we always seem to stumble into the playgrounds of the universes psycho's" Janet asked remembering Tempson and his virus.

"Guess we're just lucky, come on we can't stay here"

They made for the tunnel opposite the one they had entered the cavern by and as they approached it several metal bars came down and blocked their way. They turned to see the other tunnel had also been blocked. They heard a deep rumbling noise above them and looked up just in time to see the roof of the cavern start moving down.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

"This is not good!" Sam shouted over the rumbling noise of the ceiling come down on them. Sam kicked the metal bars that were blocking the tunnel in a futile attempt to gain access.

"Now what?" Janet asked as she looked up at the ceiling which was now only inches above their heads. Sam looked around her for anything that could help them out of this situation; it was then that she saw a small light next the tunnel opening amongst the rock. She quickly moved over to it and ducked down as she felt the ceiling touch her head. She pulled away the rocks to reveal a control panel for the door and pulled it open, she was relieved to find it was a technology she was somewhat familiar with, it was wires.

"Sam hurry"

Sam examined the console and hit the button that looked like it would open the door, when nothing happened she starting hitting other buttons and still nothing happened. She pulled at the wires trying to figure out which ones would open the tunnel, she could hear how close the ceiling was to her and if she didn't figure it out in the next few seconds she wouldn't be able to get to the control panel. Finally locating what she hoped were the correct wires she cut them with her knife. She felt the ceiling start pushing down on her as she crossed the wires. There was a small spark and the metal bars slid up.

"Go!" she gestured to Janet who had no trouble following the orders, the two of them crawled into the tunnel.

"That was close" Janet said in relief.

"Yeah" they both leant against the wall behind them "lets find a way to get the hell out of here" Sam said standing up and offering Janet her hand which she accepted. Sam pulled her up off the floor and the two of them continued down the tunnel.

Daniel sat and leaned against the tree, they had been searching for the cloud for hours and had decided to take 5 minutes to rest. All he could think about was Janet, he hoped she was okay, he knew Sam would look after her but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Apart from missions the two of them had been inseparable since he had recovered from Tempsons virus. He had spent every minute that he could with her and had spent a lot of time with Cassandra too. She had grown up so much since they had brought her hear and Janet had done a fantastic job of raising her. She was no longer the little girl they had found and brought back through the Stargate, she was talking about going away to college. Janet was very proud of her daughter but Daniel could see how much she was going to miss her when she did leave. Daniel closed his eyes and put his head back against the tree, he would give anything to have both Janet and Sam safe.

"All right guys let's keep looking" Jack said and Daniel stood up. The three of them started walking through the trees again. Jack put his hand on Daniels shoulder.

"We'll find them" Jack stated, his voice full of a confidence Daniel knew Jack didn't feel.

"I know"

"Jack, Daniel" they both looked up ahead when they heard their names and then to where Teal'c was gesturing. There was a small clearing just up ahead with a small house in it"

"Let's check it out"

The three of them approached the house and stood outside the door "Do we knock?"

"Couldn't hurt"

Jack knocked on the door and when he received no response he opened it and the three of them went inside. They walked into a room that looked like it was small living area, when they saw nothing of any interest to them they moved through the door into the next area. There were screens all around them and it reminded Daniel of a security office back on earth. The screens were all around the room and seemed t show images of a cave. The man turned around and smiled.

"Hello my name is Jaden"

Daniel continued to look at the screens, when movement caught his attention.

"Guys"

"What is it?" Jack asked moving to stand behind Daniel.

"No don't" the man said and made a move towards them but Teal'c quickly pointed his weapon at him and the man froze. Daniel was still staring at the screen, it showed Sam and Janet walking through one of the tunnels in the cave.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack asked turning on the man but Daniel saw something else on the screen which made him call Jacks attention back.

"Jack" Daniel said pointing at the screen. A huge four legged animal had just turned the corner and spotted Sam and Janet. They were both pointing weapons at it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Janet's eyes went wide as the animal walked around the corner and she and Sam pointed their weapons at it. The thing was huge at least two thirds of their height and about 3 metres from head to tail. It had sharp teeth, claws and looked like it was ready to for feeding time.

They both started to step back slowly, an action that seemed to make the animal extremely angry. It ran at them and they both fired their weapons at it. As it approached them it tried to pounce on them and would easily have pinned them both had they not dived out of the way in opposite directions. The beast overshot them and landed behind them, they both quickly turned on the ground and continued to fire at it. The beast made another run at them and just before it made another jump at them the multiple bullet impacts it had taken took effect. The beast collapsed to the ground and the tunnel went quiet.

They both approached the animal slowly and cautiously, it didn't appear to be breathing. Janet looked at it more carefully.

"It's dead" she declared

"What the hell is that thing? I really hope that there are no more of those things running around in here because I am out of ammo"

"Well I have a few more bullets left" she said handing her gun over to her which earned her a curious glance "You're better with a weapon".

"How do we get to them?" Jack shouted as he saw the animal lunge at Sam and Janet, they managed to dive out of the way in time and had turned to fire at the thing again.

"There is no way to get to them" he said calmly.

Jack's anger was rising quickly, he looked back to the screen, the animal ran at them again but then collapsed to the ground dead. He watched as Sam and Janet slowly walked toward it and relaxed as they realised it was dead. Once he was sure the two of them were out of immediate danger he tuned back to Jaden.

"If you don't tell me how to get to them I am going to kill you" he said his voice low and dangerous. Jaden seemed to realise how serious he was and gave a defeated sigh.

"They are in a network of underground tunnel and cavers. The cloud travels around transporting people there, it seems to be a natural phenomena. I came here through the stargate many years ago and was transported down there by the cloud. I found a way out and used this place to monitor what happens down there"

"And you don't think that it's a good idea to get them out of there" Jack asked feeling like there was more to this story than he was being told.

"There is only one entrance in to the cave other than the cloud, I will show you"

Jaden turned and headed for a door, Teal'c nodded to Jack and then followed him with his weapon still pointed at him. Jack turned to Daniel who hadn't looked away from the monitors, his stare fixed on Sam and Janet as they continued to make their way through the tunnels.

"You can stay up here if you want and relay information to us but with no way of telling where abouts in the caverns we all are you'll be more use to them if you come with us"

"No I'll come with you" Daniel said still refusing to look away from the screen. Jack gently grabbed Daniels arm and pulled him away from the screen to follow Jaden and Teal'c.

Teal'c walked behind Jaden with his weapon still aimed at Jaden's back as they walked down a large flight of stairs. Jack and Daniel had caught up with them as Jaden opened a large steal door and they all walked through it. They found themselves surrounded by stone in what must be one of the tunnels in the network.

"Well this is the way in" Jaden said as he turned to leave again.

Jack stepped in front of him, blocking his access to the door "And where do you think you are going?"

"Back to the house"

"No you're coming with us"

"No, no way, this place is dangerous. There are traps and monsters everywhere"

"All the more reason for you to join us, you've been watching this place on the screen and you were down here before, you must know how to avoid all the traps or at least most of them"

"I'm not coming with you"

Jack walked through the tunnels just behind Jaden who looked less than amused by the situation. If Sam and Janet weren't in life threatening danger he would find it funny. He still had the feeling that Jaden had not told him the entire story and that he was more involved in this than a simple victim, but right now his first priority was Sam and Janet. They walked around the corner to find two of the animals that had attacked Sam and Janet earlier.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

The animals looked up and saw them standing in the tunnel, Jack immediately raised his weapon. The first beast ran at them and the second was right behind it. All three men fired their weapons at the two beasts. The first one went down relatively quickly with the combined fire power of both Daniel's and Jack's rifles and Teal'cs staff weapon. The second however was covered from the weapons fire by the first and was able to get too close before they could get a clear shot at it. It jumped before any of them had time to react and landed on Teal'c who fell to the ground. He was able to hold of the creature long enough for Jack and Daniel to turn their fire on it. A few seconds later it collapsed on top of Teal'c. Jack and Daniel pushed the beast off him and helped him up. Once they were sure he was okay they continued down the tunnel with Jaden in tow.

Daniel couldn't help but worry about Janet, he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself and that Sam would look after her but he was still really worried. This was their first mission together since they had become a couple and he hadn't stopped worrying about her for one second since they had arrived on this planet.

"How do you do this?" he asked Jack who was walking next to him in the tunnel.

"Do what?"

"Go on missions with Sam knowing that anything could happen to her, and it usually does"

"Honestly I worry about all of you when we're on missions and I've always worried about Sam but since we got together I worry about her a lot more. At first I constantly watched her when we got into dangerous situations to make sure she was okay. After a while I learnt that she could take care of herself and I needed to concentrate on what _I_ was doing or I was the one who was going to get hurt. I'll never stop worrying about her but at least now I can focus on what I'm doing"

Daniel nodded his head "That easy huh?"

"Not easy but Janet can take care of herself and whilst you have every right to worry about her you have to focus too. To be honest it's Janet I feel sorry for"  
"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Daniel, she has to sit back at base and watch us all go through the gate knowing that there is every chance we won't come back. If something does happen to us and we survive she won't even know about it let alone be able to do anything about it until we get ourselves back to the gate. You on the other hand knew immediately that something happened to Janet and have been able to come after her"

"I guess so"

"I know it doesn't make you feel any better about this and nothing ever will you just have to learn to deal with it"

Janet walked through the tunnel next to Sam, they hadn't encountered anymore more vicious animals or death traps for a while. They walked silently and Janet's thoughts drifted to Daniel. She hoped he was okay, she was sure he would be looking for her and the thought brought her comfort. She always felt completely safe when she was with him. They turned a corner to see a huge steel door slightly open in front of them. They both approached it with caution and walked through it to find themselves in a large empty room. The walls floor and ceiling were made completely of steel and on one wall there was a circle which might have been a hatch or something similar.

"I don't like the look of this" Sam said quietly.

"Me neither, let's get out of here"

They turned and headed for the door which swung shut before they could get to it. There was no handle on the door and they couldn't push it open.

"It's no use it's sealed"

"What's that noise"

There were noises coming from all around the room in side the walls.

"It sounds like pipes or something"

Just then the circle on the wall behind them opened and water began pouring into the room. Janet shared a look with Sam, the room was water tight and the water was coming in pretty quickly.

"We gotta get out of here" Sam stated as she moved toward the door and started kicking at it. They both knew it wasn't going to move but she continued to kick it. If they didn't get out of here fast they were both going to drowned.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

The water was above their ankles now, Sam continued to kick at the door. "Damn it come on"

"It's no use Sam it's solid steel, it isn't going to move"

"Doesn't mean…I have…to stop…trying" She said in between kicks. She took out her weapon and fired several shots at the door, emptying the last of the ammo into it. It had no affect so she went back to kicking it.

Teal'c stopped suddenly and concentrated as everyone else stared at him questioningly.

"Teal'c what is it?" Daniel asked

"Gun shots"

"You heard gun shots, where?"

"Close, this way" Teal'c said and continued down the tunnel. He pushed Jaden ahead of him so he could keep an eye on him. They were getting closer to finding the girls now. He just hoped they were okay, if they were firing their weapons it meant that they were probably in trouble.

Jack rounded the corner to see a large, closed steel door in front of him. He could hear banging on the inside of the door. He aimed his weapon and glanced quickly at Jaden who he could see had suddenly become very uncomfortable, a lot more than he had been. He walked forward to the door and the banging got louder.

"Sam, Janet" he shouted but there was no response, but the banging stopped. He looked at Daniel "Sam, Janet are you in there" he shouted again.

"We're here" came Sam's voice and Daniel and Jack both sighed in relief.

"Are you both okay?"

"Other than masses of water that's running into this sealed room, we're great"

"How high is the water?" Jack asked concerned.

"Above our waists, we've probably got about five minutes until it fills the room"

"Sam, Janet"

"Sam stop" Janet said as she grabbed Sam's arm and Sam stopped kicking the door. She was sure she had just heard Jack's voice "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sam, Janet are you in there"

Janet smiled "That!"

"We're here" Sam shouted back with a smile on her own face.

"Are you both okay?"

"Other than masses of water that's running into this sealed room, we're great" Sam said

"How high is the water?"

"Above our waists, we've probably got about five minutes until it fills the room"

"Alright we're going to get you out, just hold on"

"Take your time, we're not going anywhere" Sam said quietly so that only she and Janet could hear it.

"There has to be a way to open this door" Daniel said looking around.

Jaden just stared smugly at the door, Daniel knew he was more involved in this than he had told them and the look on his face now confirmed it. Jack had apparently also picked up on the same thing.

"How do we get to them Jaden?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I think you're more involved in this than you say you are"

Jaden shrugged his shoulders "I don't know what you're talking about"

Jack grabbed Jaden by the scruff of his neck and pushed him into the wall "You had better start talking Jaden and if you lie to me again I'll kill you"

Jaden appeared to be genuinely frightened and tried to struggle free of Jack's grip.

"You're not going anywhere until they are safely on this side of that door. I have to warn you the last psycho who put members of my team in danger got shot in the head"

That made Jaden a little more co operative "I was brought here by the cloud many years ago like I told you, but back then this was just a series of caves and tunnels, no playground. I created the traps and lured all those creatures down here"

"Open the door"

"I can't"

"You're lying to me Jaden"

"Jack!" he heard Sam shout. Jaden took the distraction as a chance to get away he broke free of Jack's hold and ran down the tunnel before any of them could stop him. Teal'c ran after him but returned a few seconds later and shook his head.

"Damn he was fast" Jack said

"How are we going to get them out now?" Daniel asked as he stared at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

Sam took a deep breath as the water finally filled the room. There was no space left to breath now. If the guys didn't get them out in the next few seconds they were going to die. Through the water she could see Janet, she had taken her last breath as well. They both knew the chances of the guys finding a way to get them out in the next few seconds were small.

"SAM! JANET!" Jack shouted for the third time but still received no response. He knew the water had filled the room. He just hoped they still had time to get them out.

"There has to be a control panel or something for this door" Daniel said as he and Teal'c searched the walls of the tunnel. Jack joined them in their efforts and started to feel around the walls. He put his hand on a rock next to the door and almost fell as the rock moved out of place.

"Guys here" Jack said as the rock moved to reveal a control panel.

"It requires an access code" Teal'c stated as he examined the panel.

"The code could be anything, we don't have the time"

Jack pulled the control panel open and saw the wires, at least it was a technology he recognised. He and Daniel tried to find out which wires would open the door knowing they had only a few seconds.

Janet could feel her body desperately trying to breath, she continued to fight the impulse as long as she could. Looking at Sam she could see that she was struggling as well. She was aware of everything around her becoming dark. Her thoughts went back to Daniel, he was all she could think about as everything finally went black.

"I got it!" Daniel said and Jack saw the door next to them open and the water come flooding out. They saw two forms come flying through the door amongst all the water and as everything finally settled around them Daniel went to Janet as Jack went to Sam. He knelt down next to Sam and realised she wasn't breathing, he felt for a pulse but there wasn't one. He started CPR and could hear Daniel next to him doing the same thing.

A few seconds later Sam started coughing and Jack helped her turn her head so she could get the water out of her system.

"Thank God" he said as he pulled Sam to him and held her tightly as she was shaking from the cold water.

"Come on Janet" Daniel said and Jack released his hold on Sam and they both looked over to where Daniel was trying desperately to bring Janet back. Jack felt Sams body go stiff at the same time as all the muscles in his body tensed up. Teal'c bent down next to Daniel ready to take over if Daniel exhausted himself, Jack really hoped that it didn't come to that.

"Come on" Daniel said as he held back his tears. "Come on!"

Janet started coughing and Daniel felt every muscle in his body relax. After she had got all of the water out of her system he pulled her shaking body to him and held her as tightly as he could. One hand held the back of her head as it rested on his chest whilst the other arm was around her waist. Her hands gripped his jacket tightly as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal. He kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her.

"We must get them out of here" Teal'c said breaking the silence they had fallen into. Jack helped Sam to her feet and Daniel helped a still shaking Janet up before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her tightly and kissing her forehead before noticing Jack had had also given his Jacket to Sam. Teal'c took the lead as Jack and Daniel helped Sam and Janet walk.

"Teal'c do you remember the way out"

"I believe so" Teal'c responded as they started to walk slowly through the tunnels. They had only been walking for a few minutes when they heard a scream coming from up ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

Jacks head shot up in the direction the scream had come from "That sounded like Jaden" he said and he felt Sam's body stiffen and saw the look on Janet's face as he said the mans name, apparently they both knew who Jaden was.

"Teal'c" Jack said and the Jaffa nodded before he even gave the order.

"I will go"

Jack watched as Teal'c ran off in the direction of the scream and then followed him slowly as he helped Sam along. Daniel and Janet were close behind him.

Teal'c ran through the tunnel until he came to a small cavern. One of the creatures was in here and turned to look at him as he entered. Teal'c immediately raised his staff weapon at the beast and fired several shots at. It collapsed to the ground dead before it had even got close.

"Way to go Teal'c" Jack said as he walked into the tunnel with the others.

"What's that?" Daniel said as pointed at another form in the room

"I believe it is Jaden" Teal'c said as they all approached the Jaden. He had been partially eaten but was still alive. Teal'c bent down to his side, he knew there was nothing Janet could do to help him even if she was in any kind of condition to try. This man had put both Sam and Janet in great danger and had nearly killed them both but no one deserved to die this way. Teal'c figured he only had seconds to live and was debating whether or not to shoot him himself and end his suffering. Jaden thn grabbed the sleeve of Teal'cs jacket.

"She told me to do it" he spat out through the pain.

"Who?" Teal'c asked but it was too late, Jaden was dead. The man had been killed in his own playground by one of the creatures he had lured into it.

Daniel held Janet more tightly as she turned her head away from the sight before them and buried her face in his chest. Neither she or Sam had said anything since they had been revived and Janet was leaning all her weight on him and still shaking badly. He was really worried about them both, he just wanted to get them back to the SGC so they could be checked out in the infirmary and rest.

"Let's just get back to the gate" he said and Teal'c and Jack both nodded in agreement.

They made their way through the tunnels and ten minutes later Teal'c had led them back into the house. Jack radioed the other search teams as they left the house and started to make their way back through the forest.

"Where have you been?" came the voice over his radio, "we've been trying to contact you"

"We were in some underground tunnels, we have both Sam and Janet and we're on our way back to the gate. Contact Hammond and tell him to have a medical team ready"

"Yes sir"

The five of them made their way through the woods with Teal'c still in the lead. Janet and Sam still hadn't said anything when they finally got back to the gate and Janet was till shaking. Daniel held onto her tightly as they approached the rest of the search teams who were already waiting for them at the gate. Daniel heard someone talking to Jack but his attention was focused on Janet.

"We were starting to worry, how about the next time you guys decide to explore some underground tunnels you let us know first"

"Will do" Jack replied.

"Hammond was about to send search teams out for the three of you" the man said his voice full of relief at seeing all five of them safe. "We contacted Hammond, there's a medical team waiting for you in the gate room"

"Thanks"

Daniel was vaguely aware of the man moving away and then heard the tell tale signs of the gate being dialled and the wormhole being established. Jack guided Sam toward the gate and Daniel helped a still shaking Janet to follow them with Teal'c right behind them.

As soon as they were all through the gate Sam and Janet were pulled away by the medical team and taken to the infirmary before Daniel even had chance to react.

"Welcome back" Hammond said as Daniel, Jack and Teal'c approached the bottom of the ramp. He gave them a quick glance over to make sure none of them were hurt and Daniel noticed for the first time that his lower half and shirt where Janet had leaned on him were wet. Jack was in a similar condition and Teal'cs lower half was also wet from where he had knelt down in the water. "Debriefing in half an hour"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

Jack headed for the locker room with Daniel and Teal'c to clean up and change out of their wet clothes. Half an hour later, after a quick stop in the infirmary for their post mission physicals and to be told that they couldn't see Sam or Janet because they were having some tests done, they were in the briefing room.

"Jaden ran off and we had to search the area for a way to open the door. Jack found a control panel for the door concealed behind some rocks. When he opened it there were wires inside and between him and Daniel they were able to open the door. Sam and Janet came out of the room but they were not breathing and had no pulse. They were both given CPR and even though Janet took longer they were both revived" Teal'c summarised knowing that both Jack and Daniel would struggle to explain hat part of the mission. He had been very straight forward and as brief about it as possible and for that Jack was grateful.

"We headed back through the tunnels toward the exit when we heard a scream up ahead which we recognised as Jaden" Jack added and he was aware of the anger and hate that laced his voice as he spoke. It was the same tone he had used for the first few weeks after the virus incident whenever Tempson was mentioned. He tried to keep it out of his voice but was never quite successful.

"Teal'c went after him whilst Jack and I helped Sam and Janet follow him" Daniel said.

"When I got there I encountered one of the creatures but was able to kill it quickly with my staff weapon"

"When the rest of us arrived he had already killed it and that's when we saw Jaden on the ground. He said 'She told him to do it'. Teal'c asked him who but his wounds were to severe" Daniel continued.

"So Jaden is dead then?"

"Very much sir" Jack said knowing it hadn't been a question "In all fairness I did warn him about what happened top the last psycho who put my team in danger, even if it was his own playground that killed him"

"Okay" Hammond continued sounding slightly satisfied at the fate that had befallen Jaden "Do we have any idea who or what he was talking about when he said 'She told him to do it'?"

"Well the what must have something to do with the playground but the rest is anyone's guess"

General Hammond sighed and sat back in his chair "I think that's all for now, why don't you go to the infirmary. Teal'c and I can finish this up later"

All three men stood up as Hammond left the room, Teal'c informed them that he needed to meditate and asked them to inform if anything happened to Sam or Janet. All three men left the room and Jack and Daniel headed straight for the infirmary.

Daniel walked into the infirmary with Jack and saw Sam and Janet both sitting on the edges of their beds talking and smiling. He smiled as he noticed how much better they looked and was glad they were both speaking now, it had worried him when they hadn't said anything earlier. He smiled as he walked over to Janet and put his arms around her and held her tightly. He pulled back slightly and kissed her, it was a long, gentle kiss and he treasured every moment of it. It finally hit him how close he had come to losing her and he held her more tightly.

"Doctor says we can both go home as long as we take it easy for a few days and we have someone with us at all times" she said with a smile.

"That's great, I volunteer" Daniel replied a little surprised they were being allowed to leave this soon but he quickly figured Janet had something to do with it. This was her infirmary after all.

"I thought you might"

"I think Teal'c is going to want to see you both before you leave"

"Where is he?" Sam asked

"Meditating" Jack responded. He kept an arm tightly around her as he sat down next to her on the bed and Sam was grateful for the contact. She and Janet had come so close to dieing and it was still sinking in. The terrified look on Jack's face when she had opened her eyes back in the tunnels, the way he had held her tightly. The look on Daniels face and the desperation in his voice as he had tried to revive Janet, the fear she had felt for her friend. Those are the things that would stick with her from this ordeal more than any of the things that had nearly killed her.

"Well that's good, I'd rather you go and get something to eat before you leave anyway" said Dr Warner who had been seeing to Sam and Janet and had just walked into the room.

"That sounds like a plan" Jack said as he jumped of the bed and offered his hand to Sam. She watched as Daniel helped Janet stand up and put his arm around her before turning back to Jack and accepting the offered hand.

"Food does sound good" she said and the four of them headed out of the infirmary.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

Teal'c walked into the commissary to see his friends all sat eating. He had gone to the infirmary to find them and was surprised when he found that Sam and Janet had already been released and they had come here to eat. He was glad to see that both Sam and Janet looked much better and were laughing and talking.

"Hey Teal'c get over here" Jack shouted when he spotted him and Teal'c joined them at the table.

"I am glad to see you are both well" he said to Sam and Janet as he sat down who both smiled gratefully.

"Thanks"

The five of them continued to talk for almost half an hour before Teal'c decided to go and finish the debrief with General Hammond.

"I think we should all go home and get some rest" Jack said as he stood up and helped Sam do the same. Despite the fact that they had been released from the infirmary both she and Janet were still very week and struggling to get around. Daniel helped Janet up and the four of them headed out of the base. He said goodbye to Daniel and Janet and helped Sam get to his truck.

Once they were both in he turned to look at her "You okay?"

"I'm fine" she said and smiled.

He turned the key in the truck and started the drive home. About ten minutes later he looked over at her once again and realised she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He often found himself lying awake for hours at night just watching her sleep. She spent most nights at his house now and a lot of her stuff was there. He was starting to think he might as well ask her to move in. He knew Daniel was thinking the same thing about Janet especially with Cassie about to go away to college. The two men had talked it through a number of times but neither had decided yet. They had only been in relationships for two months and normally that wouldn't seem long enough, but both his relationship with Sam and Daniels relationship with Janet were different to any other and he knew they would both last forever.

Janet was exhausted but her mind just wouldn't let her go to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the water surrounding her and could feel the pressure and the cold and the overwhelming need to breathe. She decided to stop trying and just stare out of the window as Daniel drove them back to his place. She had already called Cassie and told her she wouldn't be coming home although she had left out the specifics of why. Even though Cassie was old enough to look after herself she didn't like leaving her home alone. Cassie was of course well aware of this fact and had told her that she would go and stay at a friends.

They finally arrived at their destination and without thinking Janet got out of the car. It only took her a few seconds to realise her mistake as she felt her knees start to buckle under her weight. She hadn't been able to move anywhere on her own so far and she should have waited for Daniel. Fortunately he had already foreseen her predicament and was at her side in a few seconds.

He put his arm around her to support her weight and used his other hand to lock his car.

Daniel lowered Janet onto the sofa and sat down next to her. He had seen her in the car as she had almost fallen asleep a couple of times and then jolted her awake and gasped for breath. He knew what was happening without even having to ask her but he knew she needed to talk about it.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you close your eyes and start to fall asleep you jolt awake and gasp for breath"

She gave him a small, sad smile which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared "I just, every time I close my eyes I can see the water and I can feel it, the pressure and the cold. The feeling of needing to breath but not being able to"

Daniel pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest as he held her tightly.

"It's over now, you're safe" he said soothingly as he kissed her head. They stayed that way for several minutes before Daniel finally released his hold on her and stood up.

"Come on" he said as he helped her off the sofa "Let's get some sleep"

He helped her into the bedroom and hey both climbed into the bed and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her close to him. He made sure to keep a tight hold of her with one arm as the other rubbed her back gently. After a few minutes she fell asleep and she didn't jolt awake. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her and the conversations he had had with Jack started playing over in his head. He decision pretty much made he decided he would need to talk to Jack again. He continued to hold her tightly as he fell asleep.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 12

Janet gasped for breath and sat up in bed once again as she woke from yet another nightmare. Daniel put his arms around her as he had done every other time. She took several deep breaths to calm herself as Daniel rubbed a hand in circles on her back to sooth her. She glanced at the clock and realised it was four o clock in the morning, only half an hour since the last time her nightmares had woke her.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, feeling guilty that her nightmares were waking Daniel up every half an hour as well.

"For what?" Daniel asked sounding confused.

"Waking you up again"

Daniel gently turned her face to look at him "You have nothing to be sorry for, what you went through was horrible and it is not you're fault okay"

Janet stared into his blue eyes and all traces of guilt vanished from her mind. She nodded her head and Daniel wrapped his arms around her as they both laid back down. It was only forty minutes later when she jolted awake gasping for breath again.

He heard a gasp for breath and felt the bed move. He had already been through this enough times to know what it was before he even opened his eyes. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Sam as she struggled to regain her composure. The nightmares had been plaguing her since before they had got out of the car. One minute she had been sleeping peacefully and the next her breathing had sped up and she had jolted awake gasping for breath.

They had got home and he had wrapped her up in his arms but the nightmares were still coming. She had tried to apologise to him several times already and each time he had told her it wasn't her fault. It was five o clock in the morning, her last nightmare had been just after four o clock. At least they didn't have to be on base until the afternoon, General Hammond had given them the morning off and then Sam and Janet had to go and make their report.

They both laid back down and Jack wasn't even sure he had actually fallen asleep before Sam jolted awake again.

"The door closed on us just after we walked through it, there was no handle on it so we tried to push it open but it was sealed shut. We could hear noises that sounded like pipes and then the circle on one of the walls opened up and water started pouring in" Sam said as she and Janet recounted the events from the previous day to General Hammond. Jack sat next to Sam and Daniel sat next to Janet each holding their hands in a gesture of support. Teal'c was also present, he was sitting next to Jack and listening intently.

"We knew that the room was water tight and with the water coming in as fast as it was we knew we didn't have long to get out. Sam started to kick the door but it wouldn't move" Janet said.

"The water was up to our waists when Janet heard Jack shouting us, we called back to him to tell him we were there and that the water was filling the room quickly. He told us he'd get us out so there wasn't anything we could do but wait"

Jack was becoming extremely concerned at the vacant expression on both Sam's and Janet's faces as they recounted the last part of their ordeal.

"The water kept getting higher and higher" Sam continued with the vacant expression "We just stood there and waited and then we couldn't touch the floor anymore. I shouted Jack to let him know we were running out of time. Then the water was only a few inches from the top" Sam stopped and after a moment Janet continued.

"We both took a deep breath as the water finally filled the room. Under the water it was so dark and cold. I could barely see Sam. I could fell the pressure of the water and I could fell my body trying to breath but it couldn't. Everything went black and the next thing I knew I was waking up outside the room"

The room went silent Jack and Daniel both had to struggle to control their emotions. Even Teal'c and General Hammond seemed to be close to tears. The girls story had affected them all badly. Sam and Janet were both staring at the table in front of them.

"Okay" General Hammond said finally breaking the silence "I think I've heard all I need to. Major Carter, Dr Frasier I'd like both of you to see Dr McKenzie before you leave today and"

General Hammond was cut off by the base alarm going off "Unscheduled off world activation"

Everyone in the briefing room got up and headed for the control room. Sam and Janet still required a little help and Jack and Daniel were more than willing to give it.

"Receiving IDC, it's SG2"

"Open the iris"

Two members of SG2 stepped out of the stargate pulling a woman along with them.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 13

"She walked into the cabin at the entrance to the underground tunnels looking for Jaden. When we asked her who she was she called us a string of very colourful words and then refused to talk to us. We figured that since the last thing that Jaden said was 'she told me to do it' we'd bring her here" SG2 explained as the woman was led out f the embarkation room to the holding rooms.

"We'll deal with her from now on, return to the planet and continue with you're mission"

"How's that going?" Jack asked. SG2 had been sent through the gate to help the other teams clear out Jaden's little playground. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had managed to convince Hammond that they had the opportunity to make sure that what happened to Sam and Janet didn't happen to anyone else. The General hadn't really taken much convincing though.

"We think we've managed to find and disable most of the traps, even if we did find some of them accidentally. We haven't found any more of those creatures for several hours so we've probably got most if not all of them out. No one's dead or injured and we've decided to stick some arrows on the wall leading to the exit"

Jack, Daniel and Hammond all had to smile at the last part and even Teal'c seemed to be somewhat amused by it. Janet and Sam still had a half vacant expression on their faces. The two members of SG2 returned back through the stargate and General Hammond turned to look at the rest of them.

"Teal'c and I will go and see what we can find out from this woman. Dr Mackenzie is waiting in the infirmary for you"

"She must have woke up about fifteen times last night" Daniel told Jack as the two of them sat in the commissary. They had spent almost an hour with Dr Mackenzie and the girls but then Mackenzie had told them he wanted to speak to Sam and Janet alone. He and Jack had reluctantly agreed and come to the commissary to wait for them and Teal'c and the General to finish.

"I know, Sam was just as bad. I swear if that damn animal hadn't got to Jaden first I'd kill him for what he's done to them. They're both so strong and seeing them reduced to this is heartbreaking".

"I hate not being able to do anything, I feel so useless"

"Daniel all we can do right now is be there for them, it'll get better with time"

"So what do you think this woman has to do with what happened"

"I don't know, let's hope Teal'c and Hammond are finding that out as we speak.

"How do you know Jaden?"

"I will tell all that you want to know under one condition" The woman said in a casual tone that Teal'c was beginning to find irritating.

"What condition is that?" Hammond asked his voice clearly showing that he too was losing his patience with this woman. They had spent over an hour just trying to make her acknowledge that they were actually in the room. She had then spent half an hour telling them she wasn't going to tell them what they wanted to know. Teal'c was sure that she was intentionally trying to annoy them.

"The rest of SG1 and Dr Frasier must be brought before me"

"Why?" Teal'c asked, the mention of his family having the immediate affect of putting him on the defensive.

"You do not need to know why, just bring them before me"

"Not unless you tell us why"

"I will tell you why and I will answer all of your other questions if SG1 and Dr Frasier are brought before me"

General Hammond looked to be considering this for a moment. Teal'c didn't like the idea, Sam and Janet had already been through enough. "I will allow you to see Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson if you wish, though I should warn you if you had anything to do with what happened in those tunnels it probably wouldn't be in your best interest. However Major Carter and Dr Frasier are unavailable at the moment".

"I will see all of them or I will tell you nothing"

"Then you can stay here" General Hammond stated as he turned to walk out of the room with Teal'c.

"Does the name Professor Tempson have any meaning to you"

TBC

Authors Note: For anyone who hasn't read virus or doesn't remember, Tempson was the scientist who released the virus that nearly killed Sam and Daniel on to the planet they contracted it on. He also attempted to kill Sam after she was cured, he shot Teal'c and nearly shot Janet before Jack shot him in the head. Justice was served in my mind. Sorry this is such a short chapter I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far they really motivate me to keep going. Reviews really will make the next part come faster so you know what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 14

Teal'c and Hammond both froze and even the airman who had opened the door for them looked suddenly very uncomfortable. Teal'c turned around to look at the woman, as she stood there with a smug expression on her face.

"Professor Tempson?" Hammond asked, his anger evident in his voice.

"Yes"

"What does he have to do with this?" Teal'c asked angrily.

"So the name does have meaning to you" The woman stated even more smugly but there was something else in her voice. Anger.

"Yes he endangered the lives of my people and those of an entire a planet" Hammond explained. "What does he have to do with this?"

"As I said before I will answer all of your questions if SG1 and Dr Frasier are brought before me"

Hammond said nothing, he turned and left the room with Teal'c close behind him. They both walked down the corridor and Hammond turned to Teal'c. "I want to see SG1 and Dr Frasier in the briefing room now"

Teal'c nodded his head "Do you intend to honour her request?"

"I don't know Teal'c"

Jack and Daniel looked over to Teal'c as he entered the commissary. Jack knew the look on his face, he didn't have good news for them.

"Hey Teal'c what happened?"

"General Hammond wishes to see us in the briefing room immediately"

"Teal'c what happened?" Jack asked again, he suddenly had a really bad feeling.

"We will explain everything in the briefing room"

"What about Sam and Janet?" Daniel asked.

"They are already on their way there"

The three men headed up to the briefing room and found Hammond, Sam and Janet already in their seats waiting for them. Jack took his seat next to Sam with Teal'c on his other side. Daniel walked around the table to sit next to Janet.

"As you are aware Teal'c and I have spent almost two hours with the woman SG2 brought through the stargate. Until the last few minutes we were unable to get any information from her. She said that she would answer all our questions only if SG1 and Dr Frasier are brought before her"

"Why would she think that we would agree to that sir?" Jack asked cautiously, he could tell there was more to this story and he wasn't going to like it.

Hammond sighed and Teal'c continued "She asked us if the name Professor Tempson meant anything to us"

Jack felt a sudden wave of anger that was rivalled only by the anger he had felt in the weeks following the virus incident whenever Tempson was mentioned.

"What the hell did he have to do with this? Jack shouted.

"She won't say" Hammond answered.

"She won't say?" Jack shouted again as he stood up "Let's see how much she says when I beat it out of her"

"Colonel!" General Hammond shouted bringing Jack back to his senses. He sat back down and took a deep breath. He felt Sam take his hand.

"I'm not going to order any of you to go into that room but it may help us if we can find out what she knows"

"I'll go in" Sam said quietly from her seat.

"Me to" Daniel added.

"So will I sir" Janet said.

"I will also"

"Then I guess we're going in" Jack said after everyone had agreed to it.

Sam entered the room with the others, the woman was stood there smiling smugly.

"I see you agreed to my conditions"

"How do you know Tempson?" Jack asked angrily.

"All in good time" the woman answered "Now I believe you're first question was who am I. My name is Emani. You're second question was how do I know Jaden. I met him a few weeks ago, he had something I needed"

"What would that be?" Daniel asked.

"His playground"

"What did you need that for?" Sam asked flinching slightly at the mention of the place that had almost claimed hers and Janet's life.

"I wanted to trap you down there" she stated bluntly.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Revenge"

"Revenge for what?" Janet asked.

"It was because of you that Professor Tempson died"

"And that has what to do with you?" Jack asked

"Professor Tempson was my brother"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 15

"You're brother?" Jack asked in shock.

"That's right and thanks to you he is dead"

"I hate to break it to you but Tempson deserved his fate many times over. He endangered the lives of an civilisation, not to mention those of my team"

"So you thought you'd kill him"

"It was self defence"

"You're excuses mean nothing to me, one way or another I will have my revenge"

"What exactly did you tell Jaden to do, you couldn't have known that we would go to that planet?" Daniel asked.

"When I met him he had already set up his little playground. I lured you to the planet and told him to go after you with the cloud"

"Jaden said he couldn't control the cloud"

"He lied"

"What do you mean you lured us to the planet?"

"Why do you think the Goa'uld went to the planet. I waited for one of your teams to go come through the gate and then told the Goa'uld who owned the planet that the people there had become technologically advanced in his absence. He was very quick to send several of his Jaffa to the planet. I knew that you're people would have to call for back up"

"There's a lot of flaws in that plan"

"I knew the plan was not perfect, which is why I had others. If the plan did not work I would move onto the next. You will find I am a very patient person, I'll do this for as long as it takes to avenge the murder of my brother"

Janet walked into the infirmary, she was still struggling to get around on her own but she had told the others she would be fine. They had allowed her to come down here on her own albeit reluctantly, Daniel had taken a fair amount of convincing though.

"Dr Frasier, what are you doing here?" Dr Warner asked.

"I figured that well there's nothing for me to do I might as well get some paper work done before it starts to multiply"

Dr Warner smiled warmly "You really should be resting. I was very reluctant to let you and Major Carter leave in the first place. If I think either of you are over exerting yourselves I may change my mind"

"I just need something to do, to make my mind off everything. I'll be sitting down anyway and I promise if I start to feel tired I'll stop"

"Fine, but I'll be keeping my eye on you"

"Thank you" Janet said as she walked into her office and closed the door. As she had predicted the paperwork had multiplied in her short absence. She sat down behind her desk, the debriefing this morning had been harder than she had expected it to be. Recounting the events of the previous day had taken a lot out of her and she could tell Sam had suffered similarly.

She couldn't believe that Tempsons sister had been behind it all, even from the grave that man was still causing trouble for them. In the few hours since they had spoken to Emani they had tried to figure out what they were going to do with her. They couldn't keep her here indefinitely and if they let her go she would just come after them again. They had come no closer to making decision when she had come down here.

She had barely got started when Dr Warner put his head around the door. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, you really don't need to be checking up on me" Janet said with a warm smile.

"I'll be the judge of that" Warner said as he returned her smile and left, closing the door behind him.

She heard a loud crash in the infirmary, she figured that Dr Warner or one of the nurses had knocked something over so she got up to help. When she opened the door she saw Dr Warner unconscious on the floor and Emani standing over him.

Janet ran and hit the alarm and had just managed to hit the button when Emani reached her and pulled her back by her hair.

"I told you, one way or another I will have my revenge" Emani said as she pressed the end of a handgun into Janet's neck. "Now how about we take a nice trip through the stargate"

"They'll never let you off this base alive" Janet managed to spit out.

"They will if they have any value for your life"

Emani dragged Janet out of the infirmary by her hair and headed toward the gate room.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 16

Jack was on his way to find Janet with the rest of his team when the alarm sounded. The announcement told them it had come from the infirmary and Jack felt his stomach turn. He started running with Daniel right next to him and Sam and Teal'c close behind them. When they arrived in the infirmary they found Dr Warner picking himself up of the floor. Daniel ran into Janet's office whilst Jack went to Dr Warner.

"What happened?"

"That woman SG2 brought through the gate, she hit me and I must have lost consciousness. I didn't even here her come in"

"You're sure it was her?"

"Positive"

"Janet's not here" Daniel said sounding very alarmed as he walked out of the office.

"Was she in there?" Jack asked Warner hoping Janet had gone to get something to eat and had missed the whole thing.

"Yeah, I checked on her just moments before I was knocked out"

"She took Janet" Sam said solemnly. "How did she even know Janet was in here or where here was?"

"It doesn't matter right now. We have to find her" Daniel stated as the four of them walked out of the room leaving Dr Warner in the care of a few nurses and airmen who had just arrived.

"Where is the stargate?" Emani asked her again.

"You found the infirmary on your own" Janet stated as she was dragged down the corridor, Emani's gun was still pointed at her neck. "You can find the gate on your own too"

Two airmen walked around the corner and raised their weapons at Emani. She just grabbed Janet even tighter and dug the gun into her neck a little more.

"Where is the stargate?" Emani asked them but the men said nothing which only served to make her angrier than she already was. "Tell me where the gate is or I will kill her"

When the airman continued to stand in silence Emani began to squeeze the trigger

"Wait!" One of the men said as he holstered his gun and put his hands in front of him "I'll show you where it is"

"Don't" Janet tried to say but Emani just increased her hold her again. This was turning out to be a really bad week.

"The airman outside the holding cell were both unconscious and one of their handguns is missing. They said she must have got out about twenty minutes ago" Hammond stated as he met up with SG1 in one of the corridors near the infirmary. He had been informed that Emani had escaped and taken Dr Frasier hostage.

"So she probably saw Janet walking down to the infirmary and followed her. I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone"

"It's not you're fault Daniel" Jack stated "My guess is she'll be heading for the gate room"

"Sir" said one of the airmen who was walking down the corridor. "We've found her. She's on her way to the gate room, one of the airmen is leading her there now"

"What?"

"Sir she said she would kill Dr Frasier if he didn't"

"Let's go"

"What's he doing taking her the long way round?" Daniel asked rhetorically, his frustration increasing as SG1, several airmen and General Hammond stood in the gate room.

"Actually yes, he's trying to buy time"

The door to the gate room opened and in walked the airman in question followed closely by Emani who had an arm wrapped around Janet's neck, the other arm was pressing a gun to it. Daniel felt a massive wave of fear wash over him and he had to stop himself from doing something stupid.

"Send me back to the planet"

"Why don't you let Dr Frasier go and we can talk about it?" General Hammond asked.

"I don't think so, she's coming with me. Once I'm safely on the planet I'll let her go and she can come back"

"That's not going to happen"

Daniel looked at Janet's face, he could see the determination on her face not to let anyone see how scared she was, but he could see it. He could also see Jack moving up behind Emani slowly.

"Then I will kill her now"

"NO!" Daniel shouted as Emani pulled the trigger.

TBC

Authors Note: Yes I know that was kind of an evil cliff hanger wasn't it. Well reviews always inspire me to write faster so let me know what you think and I'll let you know what happens.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 17

Jack had seen it coming, he had seen Emani's finger beginning to squeeze the trigger. She had no intention of letting Janet go once she was on the other side of the gate. Whilst she had been distracted by General Hammond, Jack had moved close behind her. He had grabbed hold of Janet's arm and pulled her away at the last second. The gun went off but the bullet only hit the wall. Several airmen moved in on Emani who started firing her weapon. They were forced to fire back and Emani was hit in the chest. Jack kept a tight hold of Janet whilst the whole scene took place.

As a few medics tried in vein to save Emani, Daniel moved across the room and took Janet from Jack's arms into his own. Sam and Teal'c also moved over to them and watched as the medics gave up on Emani and pronounced her dead.

"I hope there are no more siblings in that family" Jack stated as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Apparently this is just a bad week for the five of you" General Hammond said as he walked over to them.

"Depends how you look at it sir" Jack responded "None of us are dead"

"All the same, the five of you are on down time until next week"

"Thank you sir"

Daniel held Janet tightly as they all left the SGC. That was the second time he had nearly lost her and for a few seconds after the gun went off he though he had. It had taken his mind that long to register that Jack had pulled Janet out of harms way at the last second and that she was stood safe and sound in Jack's arms at the other side of the room.

They had decided to go to Jacks for dinner and a movie so that they could take everyone's minds off the horror of the last few days. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were going to stop off at the video store and rent out a couple of DVD's. Daniel and Janet were going to go straight to Jack's and order the pizza.

They both got into Daniel's car, Janet seemed to be in good spirits considering what had just happened to her. Daniel wasn't sure whether that was a good thing yet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Daniel asked as he started the engine.

"Surprisingly, yes. I mean I'm a little shook up but I'm okay" Janet answered and Daniel nodded.

"Okay" Sam said to herself as she searched the shelves for a film both she and Janet would like. Movie night at Jack's house had become a regular thing and so that everyone had a movie to watch they always rented two. One for the girls and one for the guys, they would then take it in turns on which movie they watched first. It was the girls turn tonight and as always she tried to pick something that the guys wouldn't mind watching too much.

"Maid in Manhattan" Sam said picking up the DVD "Works for me"

She made her way over to the guys who arguing over which movie to get. Jack wanted Lord of the Rings and Teal'c wanted Star Wars. After watching them in amusement for a few moments Sam told them to get both. They headed toward the counter to pay.

Janet used her key to get into Jack's house, they all had spare keys to get into the others houses. She walked in with Daniel right behind her.

"Now where does Jack keep that leaflet with the number for the pizza?" Daniel asked as he took his coat off.

"It's here" Janet said walking out of the kitchen with the requested item.

Daniel sat down on the sofa and Janet curled up next to him. "What do you want on you're pizza?"

"I'll have whatever" Janet said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she had nearly died twice in two days. If Jack hadn't pulled her away from Emani when he did she wouldn't be sitting here now. The whole experience had left her tired and shaken up. She just wanted to sit and watch whichever movies the others brought back, eat more pizza than she really should and then fall asleep with Daniel.

"Listen Janet I've been thinking, I was going to talk to Jack about this first but after what happened today I don't need to" Daniel said "Will you marry me?"

Janet smiled "Of course I'll marry you"

Daniel leant down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything" Jack said as he walked into his house with Sam and Teal'c.

"No we were just discussing something" Daniel said with a smile on his face that was matched only by Janet's.

"Care to clue us in"

"Well, we're getting married"

"That's fantastic" Sam said running over to hug Janet. The two girls still hadn't recovered fully from their first ordeal and so Sam had to sit down after her short sprint across the room.

"Way to go Daniel" Jack said as he hugged the man "Finally decided then" he had quietly enough so that only Daniel could here him.

"Congratulations" Teal'c added.

The pizza arrived fifteen minutes later and the five of them sat together watching the movies.

THE END


End file.
